Cherrymon
|-|Jyureimon= Woodmon evolved further, and as Jyureimon, it is a Digimon that has acquired extreme intelligence and power. Called the "Lord of the Deep Forest", it is a terrifying Digimon who tempts Digimon who have gone astray in the dark deep forest to go further and deeper into the woods, so that they will never break out of that forest. The fog it generates from its body displays illusions, tempting the opponent into the forest depths, where it uses its branches like tentacles and ivy to capture the opponent for its own nutrition. If you notice a Woodmon that has lived a long life, it is probably wise to fell it before it evolves to Jyureimon. Its Special Move is the forbidden fruit that grows from the branches on its head (Cherry Bomb). It tempts with its fragrant smell, but certain death awaits if this fruit is eaten. |-|Woodmon= A Plant Digimon with the appearance of large, withered tree. It usually passes itself off as an ordinary tree, and survives by sucking up energy when it seizes Digimon that happen to pass close by. In addition, it is able to move about using its root-like feet. Due to its frenzied personality, it never stops attacking once it is angered. Although its defense is high because it has a hard trunk, it is vulnerable to fire, and is very poor against Flame-species Digimon like Meramon and Birdramon, so it regards them as enemies. |-|Mushroomon= A tiny Plant Digimon in the shape of a poisonous mushroom. Out of Mushmon's body, it grows tiny mushroom bombs, powerful with toxins, that induce every affliction. If one gets hit with these mushroom bombs, they become unable to stop laughing, their body becomes completely paralyzed, all of their memories until now vanish, and they start showing various symptoms. As its personality is extremely ill-tempered, it loves to bully the weak, but it has a shy side, and always conceals half of its face. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 6-C | 6-B | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: Jyureimon/Cherrymon "Lord of the Deep Forest" | Woodmon | Mushmon/Mushroomon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Rookie-Ultimate level Virus Attribute Plant Digimon Powers and Abilities: Mushroomon= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic Manipulation, Transmutation, Power Nullification (Can turn opponents to 8 bit sprites while nullifying their abilities), Can turn resistances into weaknesses and vice versa, Sleep Manipulation. |-|Woodmon= All previous abilities, Life Manipulation (Can drain life force), Air Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation. |-|Cherrymon= All previous abilities, Fog Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation |-|General Digimon Abilities=Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Regeneration (Low-Mid. The Wireframe of a Digimon, corresponding to its armor/skin, is covered with a texture that is the first form of defense of a Digimon. Digimon are able to quickly regenerate their Wireframes after they are damaged, at least under normal conditions. Digimon are also able to completely regenerate their wireframes even after they are destroyed, forming the Digitamas, although this isn't combat applicable), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless). Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Should be comparable to other Rookie Digimon such as Guilmon) | Island level (Comparable to other Champion Digimon such as Frigimon) | Country level (A thousand times more powerful than its File Island Counterpart) | At least Large Star level, possibly Mult-Solar System level (Ultimate level Digimon should be comparable to MetalGreymon who could perform this feat. Ultimate level Digimon should be far superior to Wendigomon who could create an entire dimension with an earth and sun and should be comparable to DarkSuperStarmon who was born from a black hole and can unleash real black holes as well as an attack that uses exploded fragments of a supernova as basic attacks. Comparable to Digitamamon who has an entire dimension with planets and stars in its body) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Elecmon) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Rookie Digimon and should be comparable to Wizardmon) with Relativistic reactions (Champion level Digimon should be able to move and react to Takumi Aiba) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Rookie Digimon and should be comparable to Wizardmon) with Relativistic reactions (Champion level Digimon should be able to move and react to Takumi Aiba) | Relativistic (Should be equal in speed to Takumi Aiba) with FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Should be comparable to Peckmon who could dodge Sunflowmon's Sunshine Beam from a close distance) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | Island Class | ''Country Class '| At least '''Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Large Building level+ | Island level '| '''Country level '| At least '''Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level Stamina: 'Very High 'Range: Melee Range, Unknown with projectiles, Several Hundred kilometers with Illusion Mist Standard Equipment: 'None notable 'Intelligence: Extremely High as Cherrymon, otherwise it varies among the species Weaknesses: Vaccine Digimon and Fire attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. Jyureimon/Cherrymon Support Skill: Strange Dance: 10% chance of confusing target when attacking. *'Pit Pelter/Cherry Blaster/Cherry Bomb:' Shoots explosive cherries from its foliage. If swallowed, the cherries cause instant death. *'Illusion Mist:' Creates a thick fog to confuse the enemy with illusions. *'Energy Absorption:' Absorbs vitality from an enemy. *'Tsuta Kougeki/Ivy Attack/Vine Attack:' Whips or ensnares the foe with vines. *'Normal Bomb:' Causes an explosion by throwing two small bombs. *'Gaia Healing:' Uses the power of the earth to restore the health of itself and allies. *'Drain Whipping:' Whips opponent with a vine which absorbs HP. *'Rune Forest I:' Blasts the foe(s) with a wide range burst of plant energy. *'Physical Drain:' Uses the opponents life force to replenish its stamina and energy. *'Rune Forest II:' Blasts the foe(s) with a wide range burst of plant energy. *'Crescent Leaf III:' Strikes the foe with countless crescent-shaped bladed leaves. Woodmon Support Skill: Strange Dance: 10% chance of confusing target when attacking. *'Branch Drain:' Stretches out its branches to pierce the enemy and drain its energy, or drains energy by inhaling. *'Leaf Slider:' Attacks by spitting sharp leaves from its mouth . *'Drain Buster:' Uses poisonous arms to hit the enemy. *'Woody Smash/Woody Smasher:' Smashes the opponent with its arms. *'Gatling Punch:' Punches the opponent twice with its arms. *'Gaia Element II:' Blasts the opponent with a burst of plant energy. *'Crescent Leaf II:' Strikes the foe with countless crescent-shaped bladed leaves. *'Power Energy II:' Hits the foe with a blast of white energy that always hits. Mushmon/Mushroomon Support Skill: Nature Spirits: Increases damage from Plant skills by 15%. *'Poison S-mush:' Throws various mushrooms that have the following effects. **Poison the opponent for them to take damage until they die. **Causes the opponent to become paralyzed. **Erases the opponents' memories. **Turns the opponent into an 8-bit sprite and nullifies their abilities. **Turn resistance into weaknesses and vice versa. **Causes the foe to be confused. **Puts the foes to sleep. *'Rough S-mush/Laughing Smasher/Giggle Grenades:' Poisons an enemy when hit by an attack. (It can also make the opponent unable to stop laughing.) *'Hakai no Kinoko Bakuda:' Throws explosive grenades in the shape of mushrooms. *'Tiny Bomb:' Causes an explosion by throwing a small bomb. *'Surprise Blow:' Attacks opponent with sneaky attacks. *'Unexpected Blow:' Attacks opponent with unexpected moves *'Poison Powder:' Attack opponents by scattering poisonous powder. *'Super Shocker:' Hurls static electricity that it amplified with its wings. *'Venom Trap:' A plant based attack that poisons the foe. The poison drains the foes until they die. *'Crescent Leaf I:' Strikes the foe with countless crescent-shaped bladed leaves. Note: Mushroomon inherits skills from Yokomon. Woodmon inherits skills from Floramon, Elecmon, Hawkmon, Biyomon, Alraumon, Palmon, Lalamon, and Renamon. Cherrymon inherits skills from RedVegiemon, Vegiemon, IceDevimon, Kabuterimon and Kuwagamon. Key: Mushroomon | File Island Woodmon | Folder Continent Woodmon | Cherrymon Others Notable Victories: Sekhmet (Mythology) Sekhmet's Profile (This is Sekhmet vs Folder Continent Woodmon and Speed is Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4